


To Be A Father

by Night_StormCaptain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rosegold, VLD fanchild, kallura, the Lion Cubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_StormCaptain/pseuds/Night_StormCaptain
Summary: Keith and Allura welcome a lion cub into their family.





	To Be A Father

_ Tick.  Tick.  Tick. _

_ Eight thousand three hundred six.  Eight thousand three hundred seven.  Eight thousand three hundred eight.   _ Keith’s anxiety grew with each tick that passed, and he paced back and forth in time with time itself, trying not to think of what could go wrong.

“What if she doesn’t make it?” he fretted.  “What will I do if my son has to grow up without a mother?  Or what if he doesn’t make it either, and I lose my whole family all at once?  Or what if--”

“Keith,” Shiro interrupted, gently but firmly placing his left hand on Keith’s shoulder.  “Everything is going to be fine.”

Keith voiced the thought that had been bothering him most.  “What if Allura and the baby are okay, but I’m not a good enough father?”

“Keith, listen to me,” said Shiro, forcing Keith to look him in the eyes.  “Your wife and son will be okay, and I know you’ll be a wonderful father.”

“Yeah, man.”  Hunk turned him around to pull him into a bear hug.  “We’re all rooting for you.”

“Even me,” Lance agreed, no hint of teasing in his voice.

Just then, a loud, long shriek sounded from inside the royal suite where Allura lay, attended by Shay, Pidge, and several Olkari doctors.  Keith tensed, tearing himself out of Hunk’s embrace.  “I have to see her!”

His friends held him back.  “I’m sure everything is fine,” Shiro insisted.

“How can you say that?” Keith raged.  “She’s in pain!  I have to go to her!”

A full-on fight might have broken out had not the door opened and an Olkari doctor emerged, a soft smile on her face.  “Keith, how would you like to come and meet your son?”  Listening, he could hear a thin wail from beyond the door.

* * *

Alfor Akira Rex Kogane.  That was the name Keith and Allura had agreed upon as soon as they knew their child would be a boy.  Named using Altean conventions, he would receive one given name from his mother and one from his father, and he would take his mother’s third name and his father’s fourth name -- or in this case, his last, since Keith didn’t have four names.

Overall, it seemed far too grand a name for the shrieking bundle of blankets Keith’s wife cradled, her face drenched with sweat, her eyes damp with emotion.  Keith approached hesitantly.  “Are you doing all right?”

Allura nodded, giving him a tired smile but saying nothing.  “You should let her rest,” Shay said quietly.  “She has had quite an ordeal.”

Pidge gently took the bundle of blankets from Allura and held him out toward Keith.  “He should meet his father.”  Her expression was one of nervous awe, despite the baby’s refusal to calm down.

Keith tenderly accepted the infant.  Up close, he resembled nothing so much as a screaming meatloaf -- and yet something soft stirred within Keith as he regarded his son’s wrinkly brown face.  He smiled as he realized that his son bore light purple Altean markings.

“Hello, Alfor,” he murmured, rocking the baby gently.  “I’m Keith.  Your… dad, I guess.”  As he spoke, Alfor quieted.  “I… I didn’t really have a great father figure in my life, so I don’t quite know what I’m doing.  But I promise, no matter what happens, I’ll be there for you.”  A tear slid silently down his cheek.  “For you, I’ll be the father that my own father never was to me.”


End file.
